Book Two: Vanished Storms
by Reapinq
Summary: " My dear kits, curses can create very terrible mistakes, and you four are a wonderful example of those mistakes. " ...тнe nιgнттιмe'ѕ ĸιng нaѕ arrιved.


**Allegiances**

 **DawnClan**

 **Leader**

Crowstar – old black tom with gray ears and light blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Bramblebird – pale brown she-cat with a dark brown overcoat and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cats**

Fernblossom – light cream she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Mintleaf

 **Warriors**

 **(Toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Hazelshine – pale honey-brown she-cat with odd looking blue eyes

Sunblaze – bright ginger, orange, and brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Molepaw

Lightningspark – golden tom with light brown stripes and yellow eyes

Jayflight – gray tom with lighter gray stripes and blue eyes

Leafspots – white and brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Olivepaw

Silkwhisker – fluffy black and white she-cat with pale green eyes

Honeywillow – honey colored she-cat with pretty brown eyes

Poppystrike – soft ginger she-cat with a plumy tail and green eyes

Swiftrunner – black tom with white paws and yellow-green eyes

Brindlestorm – speckled cream she-cat with pretty orange eyes

Roseblood – beautiful long-furred ginger-red she-cat with unusual crimson eyes

Shadowwhirl – stunning dark gray tabby she-cat with ice colored eyes

Darkskies – pure black she-cat with dichromatic amber and blue eyes

Nightripple – long-furred pure black tom with aqua turquoise eyes and hooked claws

Cloakheart – intelligent black tom with pale gray stripes and powerful ice blue eyes

Fangheart – flame pelted tom with a golden tail and ear tips and dark orange eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **(Older than six moons, in training)**

Mintleaf – silver she-cat with green-blue eyes

Olivepaw – green-tinted gray tom with green eyes

Molepaw – brown-and-cream tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

 **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Dovesplash – silver and white she-cat with orange eyes

\- Mate Unknown, Expecting Kits -

Mountainbreeze – silvery-blue she-cat with blue eyes

\- Mate Unknown, Mother of Sagekit -

 **Elders**

 **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Halfear – ancient mottled brown she-cat with a torn ear and green eyes

Driftpelt – black tom with a gray underbelly and amber eyes

Runningwhisker – long haired gray tabby tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

 **DarkClan**

 **Leader**

Acaciastar – dark reddish-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy**

Antcrawl – skinny dark gray tom with orange eyes

 **Medicine Cats**

Rippleshade – gray tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Splashpaw

 **Warriors**

 **(Toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Twistheart – tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Ponderosaleaf – pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Rockstep – fluffy gray tom with a white tail and blue eyes

Rigidtalon – ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly, scraggly claws, and amber eyes

Grassfoot – brown tom with black front paws and yellow eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Windstream – white tom with pale ears and blue eyes

Blueclaw – blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

Creekdapple – dappled blue-gray she-cat with murky green eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Shadowblink – gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Snailpaw

Vineclaw - pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Badgerstripe - dark tabby tom with a brown underbelly and blue eyes

Pigeonflight - dappled brown tom with yellow eyes

Scowlstrike - black tom with a dark ginger tail tip and pale green eyes

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Cloudleap – shaded white tom with dilute auburn eyes

Stonewhisker – solid gray tom with unusual brown eyes

Aspenshard – small cream-and-brown tom with yellow eyes

Silvernose – pretty silver she-cat with dichromatic blue and green eyes

Frostfoot – silver and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Shrewfur – dusty brown tom with almond colored eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **(Older than six moons, in training)**

Cedarpaw – dark ruddy brown tom with orange eyes

Snailpaw – slow grayish-brown tom with yellow eyes

Duskpaw – dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Lionpaw – handsome golden-ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

 **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

None

 **Elders**

 **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Arrowfur -white tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Eaglepelt – large cream tom with yellow eyes

 **CreekClan**

 **Leader**

Riverstar – long-haired blue-gray tom with white spots and green eyes

 **Deputy**

Lionrain – ginger she-cat with black specks that look like raindrops and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Echoflame – dusty charcoal she-cat with orange eyes

 **Warriors**

 **(Toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Foxcloud – russet tom with white paws and blue eyes

Tracestep – small dusty brown tom with auburn eyes

Bravetalon – sleek tabby tom with amber eyes

Sandshell – pale ginger she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes

Hickoryspots – black tom with reddish-brown spots and green eyes

Heavypelt – thickset gray tom with blue eyes

Pinefall – pale ginger tom with an orange tail tip and blue eyes

Willowbrook – pale brown and white she-cat with vibrant blue eyes

Pearleaf - light brown tabby she-cat with a white overcoat and pale green eyes

Twigsnap - dark brown tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Cherryflight - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Flailfeather - gray and white tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

Patchshade – ginger-and-brown tom with orange-yellow eyes

Vixenspring – black-and-white tom with cloudy blue eyes

Burdockbush – brown-and-white tom with green eyes

Sootmask – dark gray tom with an even darker mask and tail and auburn eyes

Turkeyfoot – pale brown-gray tom with yellow eyes

Yewtongue – cold yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fogwhisker – gray-and-white tom with almond colored eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **(Older than six moons, in training)**

Daisypaw – tortoiseshell she-cat with muddy amber eyes

Wasppaw – black-and-white tom with small yellow eyes

Gustpaw – long-legged gray-and-brown tom with green eyes

 **Queens**

 **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Sedgewhisker - white she-cat with a pale brown underbelly and amber eyes

\- Mates with Pinefall, Mother of Gingerkit and Tigerkit -

Snowdapple – dappled white she-cat with silver eyes

\- Mates with Bravetalon, Mother of Juniperkit -

 **Elders**

 **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Birchfoot – old light brown tom with faint brown stripes and pale green eyes

Emberstrike - black tom with a brown tail and orange eyes

Shadesong – gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **BreezeClan**

 **Leader**

Scorchstar- fiery orange tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy**

Troutscar - blue-gray tom with a long scar on his flank and orange eyes

 **Medicine Cat**

Rosemaryheart – flecked ginger and red she-cat with dark blue eyes

 **Warriors**

 **(Toms, and she-cats without kits)**

Primrosepetal - flecked gray and white she-cat with light blue eyes

Whitewhisker – pure white tom with hazel eyes

Morningshade – very pale ginger, almost yellow she-cat with a black overcoat and blue eyes

Moorspring – lithe brown and gray tom with blackish-gray eyes

Oatflick – light cream tom with amber eyes

Stoatslip – dark brown and cream tom with blue eyes

Mapletail – dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and hazel eyes

Thornstripe – brownish-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Brackenblaze – golden-brown tom with yellow eyes

Waterlilywing – long-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes

Sharpfang – large black tom with a cinnamon paw, sharp teeth, and

amber eyes

Ryefrost – light ginger tabby tom with a black tail and blue eyes

Tallstem – long-legged pure red tom with yellow-green eyes

Fennelpelt – smoked brown tom with cream ears and blue eyes

Russetstripe – reddish-brown tom with ginger paws and amber eyes

Zinniaheart – black she-cat with silver paws and gray eyes

Sweetstorm – shaded gray she-cat with violet eyes

Sandtalon – solid pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Rushpelt – dark red tom with darker stripes and auburn eyes

 **Apprentices**

 **(Older than six moons, in training)**

Robinpaw – black-and-brown tom with yellow eyes

 **Queens**

 **(She-cats nursing or expecting kits)**

Graydawn - pale gray she-cat with a white ringed tail and blue eyes, permanent queen

\- Mates with Whitewhisker, Mother of Jaguarkit and Ebonykit -

Lakebreeze – cinnamon she-cat with dark green eyes

\- Mates with Oatflick, Mother of Lightkit, Quailkit, and Kestrelkit -

Goldendance – beautiful long-furred gold-and-white she-cat with green eyes

\- Mates with Russetstripe, Expecting kits -

 **Elders**

 **(Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Toadspeck – dusty brown tom with a darker tail and paws, green eyes

Boulderfoot – ginger and cream tom with huge paws and gray eyes


End file.
